Broken
by argetangel
Summary: Sometimes, regret comes too late, and all you get are cold, silent walls. Lavi x Tyki. Rated M just in case.


**AN: Just a short note before you read this; I do not read/watch D. Gray Man, hence there will probably be an entire mountain of OOCness. This was, in fact, a fic request from a friend eons ago. I recently found this incomplete wreck of a thing sitting on my harddrive, so I cleaned off the cyberdust and polished it up. So now you get a slightly less wrecked story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Broken**

One moment he was swinging Odzuchi Kodzuchi around, firing blasts of fiery snakes at the sinister purple butterflies the other called Tease; another moment he found himself unable to move, muscled arms pinning him against the dilapidated walls of a destroyed temple.

He wondered if anything would happen to him here, in Edo. But before he could further expand on that thought, hot breath fanned across the side of his face, and a familiar voice ghosted over his ear in a barely audible whisper. "If you don't want it, you'd better say so now."

Piercing green glared defiantly, "Fight properly," Lavi hissed, momentary heart-pounding fear eclipsed by fierce anger swelling in his chest; he refused to be relegated to a coward, to beg for his life.

A throaty chuckle bubbled from his opponent's throat; Lavi felt its vibrations more than heard it. "I think you misunderstand me – perhaps I haven't made myself clear enough: do you _want_ it?" This time, there was no mistaking the tone in his voice, its dark, seductive pitch coiling itself around Lavi in beckoning tendrils.

Lavi stiffened.

"Wh-What do you want?" He cursed himself for his uncharacteristically weak stutter, and prayed that he was the one thinking too much into Tyki's words.

Fucking shit, he didn't want to get raped to death, of all things.

Unless… Tyki Mikk was an even more perverted bastard than he thought, and was into necrophilia…? He shuddered uncontrollably in revulsion.

A deep chortle vibrated through the wide expanse of Tyki's chest, and Lavi was immediately aware of two things: one, he had spoken his thoughts aloud, and two, Tyki had heard him.

He continued, voice steeping in suggestiveness, giving no indication that he knew of Lavi's discomfort and suspicion. "It's not about what I want… it's about what _you_ want." Molten gold bore into rich emerald, causing Lavi to feel strangely naked, as if his thoughts, his heart and his very _being_ were laid bare for the Noah to see.

Indecipherable murmurs made hot breath gust down his neck in tantalizing wisps, erecting a trail of involuntary goosebumps. A cloud of ancient magic descended upon his senses, hazing his mind but heightening his sensory perception; Lavi could now hear every soft breath Tyki made, could feel the slight breeze when Tyki's hair fanned past his face in a soft curtain of silk.

-

Strangled sobs tugged themselves from his tight throat, paradoxical tears burning the corners of his eyes. He knew he was trembling, toes curling tight in his boots. Tyki played his body like a virtuoso would his instrument – skillfully and flawlessly. The pleasure blurred Lavi's vision, white hot stars sparking behind closed eyelids.

Those long, slender fingers fairly seared every inch of skin they came into contact with, icy fingertips mapping out burning, mindless patterns upon highly sensitized skin, and there was no place his lips didn't follow... even when he thought he'd drown with the feeling of scorching lips everywhere, everywhere... so _everywhere_ that noise burst out of space and became his name, golden sparks in the pitch black night, like fireworks hanging in the sky.

And –_ohhhh _– was it _good_, even as the needling ache sunk deep, mingling inexorably with the mind-blowing pleasure. Heavens help him; it was utter _ecstasy_.

-

It seemed strangely unreal, yet the fresh evidence was there; the ripped Exorcist uniform, the stained headband lying discarded on the dusty floor, the gritty dirt that clung stubbornly to his palms… none of what happened made any sense.

He felt numb; then, guilt filled his insides in an icy cold torrent. His abdomen, only recently deliciously sated, now weighed heavy with frozen guilt.

He hadn't been thinking. Why was it only now that images of Allen's betrayed expression flooded his head? Why was it only now that reminders of his responsibilities entered the fore of his mind?

"It's not enough that I regret it, is it?," he whispered to the unfeeling walls of the abandoned temple, eyes prickling sharply. Leaves rustled faintly, in the wake of a passing night breeze.

The crumbling walls were silent.


End file.
